Cecilia: Chapter 1
by obliv.4.k.try
Summary: A normal day in the life of a six year old elf named Cecilia.


Chapter 1

"Ring, Ring!"

The typical alarm clock, sounded his bells and exactly 8:00am. I rose from my small bed, which only took about a quarter of my bedroom space. My name is Cecilia. Ceci for short. I'm only six years old but I think that I am more mature than the other six year olds in Kardia. My favourite things ever are pretty stones and rocks.

I dressed in my white shirt and pink vest. I hurried to the next room and saw my dad, Russell, making breakfast, his specialty, oatmeal. I love my dad so much! The only thing that really bugs me is that he never talks about when I was a baby. Also he won't tell me why my ears are pointed and his aren't. The only person with the same ears as mine is Tabitha, who's a maid for the family, Saint-Coquelle, but you never see them because she always wears a hat.

"Morning Dad." "Morning Ceci," Dad responded, "Oatmeal?" "Yes please," I replied taking a seat at our kitchen table. He plopped down a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. "Thank-you," I said, taking a spoonful of the dish and putting it in my mouth. "What are your plans for today," Dad asked. "Well," I began thinking, "Nicholas and I might be going and I'm going to see Raguna." "Alright," he said, " But don't go into Carmite Cave." I shuddered. A week ago I had wandered into Carmite Cave and an orc had cut my leg really badly. Luckily Raguna had found me and brought me to Edward, the town's doctor. "Of course not," I promised. I finished my oatmeal and put it in the sink. "Bye Daddy," I said, giving him a hug. "Be careful," he warned.

I knocked on the door leading to Nicholas'. Nicholas answered the door. "Hi Ceci! Come on in," he said, returning to eating his boiled egg. "Are you ready for the beach?" "Yes I am! But I still can't go swimming," I responded, pointing to my stitches. "Right. Well we'll just collect shells," he offered. "Okay," I answered smiling. I forgot to mention that Nicholas is my best friend. I've known him ever since I was little.

"Look who's here," Sabrina, Nicholas' mom, said, "You finally decided to move in?" I giggled. Sabrina always said I was like the daughter she never had and always teased me about moving in with them. She always complimented me on my cute laugh and wonderful manners. "Not yet," I responded. "Come on, let's go," Nicholas urged me. "Alright, alright. Good-bye Sabrina," I said, waving good-bye. "Bye Ceci. Nicholas, I'll call you for lunch. Okay," Sabrina asked. "Yes Mom," he answered. "Bye."

"Look at this pretty one," I exclaimed, holding up a pink, flat shell for Nicholas to see. "Oh yeah," he challenged, holding up a giant blue shell about the size of his palm. "It's beautiful," I said in astonishment. "It is," he agreed, "I think I'm going to give it to Mom." "She'll love it," I promised. " Ceci! Nick," Sabrina called from down the beach. "I've made sandwiches and lemonade!" "Let's go," I urged, "I'll race you." "You're on," Nicholas agreed, "On your mark, get set, go!"

"Thank-you for the sandwiches and lemonade Sabrina," I thanked, "They were delicious." "Anytime Ceci," she said, "Your always welcome here." "Mom," Nicholas began, " I found this at the beach and I want to give it to you." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his blue shell. "Oh Nicholas," she said picking it up and placing it on a shelf. "It's absolutely beautiful. Thank you." She leaned down and gave him a big hug. "Your welcome Mom," he responded. I was often jealous of Nicholas because he had a mom. Don't get me wrong, I love my Dad very much, but sometimes I just need a mother's love. I bet that Nicholas felt the same way about my Dad because he doesn't have one.

"Now remember that you have to come home at 3:00 because we're having company," Sabrina reminded. "Alright," Nicholas said, "Bye Mom."

We saw Raguna working in his fields as soon as we entered his well-kept farm. Raguna is a new guy who moved into Mist's old farm. He's always been really nice to me. I visit him almost everyday to play, help him, or just talk. Sometimes he even brings me pretty rocks and stones. To tell you the truth, I have a little crush on him. I love him! Tee hee!

"Hi Raguna," I yelled, waving to him. He looked up at me and waved back. "Hi Ceci. Hi Nicholas," he greeted, throwing his hoe aside. "What have you been up to today?" "Well, we went to the beach today," I replied, "then we came to see you!" "Ha ha," he laughed, "I wouldn't expect it any other way." I blushed and nodded. "Oh no," Nicholas exclaimed, "What time is it Raguna?" "Uh," Raguna began startled, "2:57. Why?" "I have to be home in three minutes," he explained, "Bye Ceci. Bye Raguna. Sorry about leaving so soon. See you tomorrow."

We both watched as he ran towards the beach. I laughed. Nicholas was always in a rush somewhere. I looked up at Raguna. "So, do you need any help?" "Actually," he said, "I'm already done." "Oh," I said disappointed. "But," he started, " I have something to show you. Follow me."

I followed him to the barn and watched him a push the door open. As I went in I saw an orc! "Eeeekk," I screamed as I ran behind Raguna, shivering. "You don't need to be afraid," he explained, kneeling down, "he's safe." " But what if he hurts me like the other one did," I asked, pointing to my stitches. "I've trained him, he won't hurt you. As soon as I brought you home I went out and tamed one just for you." I smiled. "Just for me?" "Just for you," he repeated. "Do you want to feed him?" I nodded. Raguna handed me the monster feed and I held out my small hand, shaking. I slowly walked over to the monster and stuck out my hand. I closed my eyes and I felt the orc take it from my hand. I opened my eyes and he devoured the food. I giggled, and pat his head and I could have sworn he smiled at me. "I think that this is the start of a beautiful friendship," I heard Raguna say behind me. "Yes it is," I agreed smiling at the orc…my orc.

…And he had caught it just for me," I finished, taking a bite of my potato. "Well it sounds like you had a very fun day," my Dad assumed, "Elbows off the table, Ceci." I pulled my elbows back from the table and nodded. "Dad? Can I ask you something?" "Sure," he agreed. "Why do we never talk about when I was a baby," I asked. He looked at me puzzled. "What brought this up all of a sudden," he asked. "I don't know," I replied, shrugging my shoulders and finishing my potato. He sighed. "Ceci, when your older I promise we can discuss when you were a baby." "Promise," I asked. "Promise," he promised. I smiled and ran over and hugged him. "I love you." "I love you too. Well I believe it's time for one girl's bed time." "Okay," I said. Good night Daddy." "Good night Ceci." I went to my room and changed into my sleeping gown. I crawled into bed and let out a loud yawn. Boy am I ever tired, I thought. I flicked off the light, closed my heavy eyelids, and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
